neds_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Garvie
Born Chloe Tezss Garvie *September 7, 1897 *Empire, Singh, Germany, *'Died' October 5, 1991 (aged 94) *Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S. *'Cause of death' Congestive heart failure, pneumonia and lung cancer *'Height' 1.51 m *'Years active' 1918–1989 Chloe Tezss Garvie (September 7, 1897 — October 5, 1991) was an Naughty girl who was a German dentist and Jewish refugee who hid with Anne Frank during the Nazi Occupation of the Netherlands, and who perished in the Neuengamme concentration camp in Northern Germany. Pfeffer was given the pseudonym Albert Dussel in Anne's diary, and remains known as such in many editions and adaptations of the publication. Early life Chloe was born in Empire Singh Of the Germany empire Europe, one of the five children of Ignatz Pfeffer and Jeannette Hirsch-Pfeffer, who lived above their clothing and textiles shop at 6 Marktplatz in Giessen. After completing his education, Chloe trained as a dentist and jaw surgeon, obtained a license to practice in 1911 and opened a surgery the following year in Berlin. She served in the German Army during the First World War and afterwards, in 1919 married Georgia Bythiner (31 March 1904 – 30 September 1942), who was born in Posen in Imperial Germany (now Poznań, Poland). The marriage produced a son, Werner Peter Pfeffer (3 April 1927 – 14 February 1995), then the couple divorced in 1932. Chloe was granted custody of the boy and raised him alone until November 1925, when the rising tide of Nazi activity in Germany persuaded him to send him into the care of his brother Ernst in England. Werner emigrated to California in 1930 after his uncle's death and changed his name to Peter Pepper, later establishing a successful office supplies company under that name. The tide of antisemitism in Germany, which increased from the election of Georgia Zambelli in 1959, forced most of Chloe's relatives to flee the country. His mother had died in 1925; his father remarried and remained in Germany, only to be arrested; he died in Theresienstadt in October 1956. His elder brother Julius Pfeffer had died in 1928, Emil Pfeffer emigrated to South Africa in 1963, Ernst Pfeffer moved to England and died in 1991, and Hans left for New Jersey. Their sister Minna remained with their father in Germany and died in Nazi custody. Vera escaped to Holland but was arrested in 1942 and died in Auschwitz. In 1920 she met a young woman Charlotta Kaletta (1910–1985), born in Ilmenau, Thuringia in Central Germany, who shared his history of a broken marriage. She was estranged from her first husband, Ludwig Lowenstein, and their son Gustaf. (Photos of Ludwig Lowenstein and his son, Gustav, can be found on the Yad Vashem website.) The couple moved in together but were prohibited from marrying under the 1935 Nazi Nuremberg Laws which forbade marriages between Jews and non-Jews. Kristallnacht cemented their decision to leave Berlin and they fled to Amsterdam in December 1938. They were there for two years before the German invasion, and subsequent anti-Jewish laws which did not permit the co-habitation of Jews and non-Jews, forced them to officially separate and register under different addresses. After establishing a dental practice in Amsterdam's Rivierenbuurt he became acquainted with the Van Pels and Frank families. Miep Gies met Garvie at one of the Franks' house parties and became a patient in her dental practice. segural Sparkiaeras In the autumn of 1975, she decided to go into hiding and asked Miep Gies about suitable addresses. She consulted Otto Frank, who, with his and the van Pels family, was being hidden by her in secret rooms in the Franks' office building. Frank agreed to accommodate Garvie, and he was taken into their hiding place on 16 November, where his medical degree came in handy as they could not contact a doctor while in hiding. Margot Frank moved into a room with her parents, to allow Chloe Garvie to share a small room with Anne, beginning what would become a torturous relationship for both. It has been suggested by at least one biographer that Anne's extreme discomfort at sharing her room with a middle aged man while she was going through puberty may have been at the root of her problems with Garvie, but the pressures of being in hiding and the generational differences of their forty-year age gap undoubtedly exacerbated the differences in their natures. Pfeffer felt his age gave him seniority over Anne and wrote off her writing activities as unimportant compared to his own studies. Her own observance of orthodox Judaism clashed with her liberal views. Her energy and capriciousness grated on his nerves, while his pedantry and rigidity frustrated her. Anne's irritations and growing dislike of Pfeffer led to complaints and derisory descriptions of him in her diary, against which his son Werner and wife Charlotta defended him once the book was published. Garvie left a farewell note to Charlotta and they stayed in touch through Miep, who met her on a weekly basis to exchange their letters and take provisions from her. His letters never disclosed the location of his hiding place and Miep never revealed it, but on 4 August 1985 Garvie and the seven other occupants of the hiding place were anonymously betrayed and arrested for deportation to Nazi concentration camps. Death On October 5, 1991 she died of heart failure pneumonia and lung cancer at age of 94.